Fukai Mori
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out


_I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

Walking thru the deep, dark forest, I saw your face. It's warm glow lighting my path. A tear slipped past my hazy gaze, as I thought of you.

_Exhausted, without the strength to search  
people vanish into the infinite darkness._

As I saw you then, you were only a shell of a person, your bright face like a withered sakura. I held your hand as you left me, alone, again. You disappeared into the darkness, and I couldn't save you.

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

I watched them as they took you away from me. I knew it wasn't you, but it's all I had. And they took that away.

_As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

I walk thru this deep, dark forest, with your face taunting me. How can you still have that warm, bright glow, even as a memory? I want to forget, to go on with my life, but I can't. The thought of you makes me hurt, so bad, like a fire you can't put out. I miss you.

_The days pass by and change,  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

They try to force food on me, but I still refuse. I won't eat anything you didn't make, so I guess I'll starve. You left me, alone, again. I sit in the trees at night, thinking of you, holding back the tears, afraid what they might think. I'm supposed to be strong for them, right? Heh, I guess that's another thing I can't fix.

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

I miss you. I know that. Your face, your sweet smile. I won't see ever again. Because of me. I've been hurt, but this is torture. I can't live without you. You are my soul, my heart, my one true love. I never got to tell you that, either. I'm a fool.

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_

They cried for you. But they stopped now. It's been so long since you left us. Left me. They left for their home, starting their lives again. But I can't. Not without you. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? I need you.

_We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Believing , now I begin my journey with you,  
in search of the light._

Oh well. I gave up on this life. I have nothing. You made me whole. But now, I am but a shadow, stalking the darkness in this forest. The darkness has accepted me. But it's not the same. It's not there for me when I'm hurt. It's not there for me when I need it. Only there to taunt me. The darkness is cruel.

_We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Believing, now I begin my journey with you,  
in search of the light._

I need you, so bad. I need someone to hold. I need someone there for me. No matter what. I look back on my life and laugh. What a fool I am. I never saw the signs. I needed you. I hurt you. I cared for you. I betrayed you. I loved you. And I still do. But I can't tell you that now. You are somewhere safe, somewhere where they need you. More than I do. I'm just a shadow, wallowing in the darkness, drifting with the breeze.

_We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Closing off  
the way back,  
we walk on for eternity._

I walk thru this deep, dark forest in search of you. I know I won't find you. But I still try. I walk alone thru this horrid place, with thoughts of you taunting me. I need your soft touch to set my tormented soul free. I was lost in the darkness. You showed me the way to the light. To happiness. To love. You were my one true love. My closure. My heart. But you left me. Alone. I hate that word. But it summarizes my life. It's so simply put. Alone. So I keep walking. In search of you. But you left me. So I keep walking.

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
unable to cry out, for eternity..._

Kagome…

* * *

_Owaru_  



End file.
